


Holding you through nightmares

by Ishipgirlsinlove



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipgirlsinlove/pseuds/Ishipgirlsinlove
Summary: Raelle comforts Scylla when she has a nightmare.Set between episode 4 and 5.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Holding you through nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing and english isn't my first language but I had this idea and wanted to post this.

Raelle had had a long day of training and was glad to finally be sleeping on a comfortable bed. However, her resting was interrupted when she felt a sudden movement next to her. She opened her eyes in a swift motion.

She looked to the side and saw Scylla was slightly shaking and breathing heavily.

-Scylla, Scyl. – Raelle touched her arm to wake her up from her nightmare. Scylla slowly opened her eyes and lifted her face to look at Raelle. 

-Hey, I’m here. –Raelle said lightly touching her cheek, soothing her. -Want to talk about it?

-I was having a nightmare. It was about my parents... –Scylla said in a whispering tone, her breath calming. –being killed. 

Raelle wipe the tears off her girlfriend’s face. She held her closer to her, Scylla’s head buried on her neck, smiling. The younger girl started chanting something while soothing her, which made Scylla look confused at her.

-It’s for calming. –She explained. – I used to do this when I healed people in the Cession. I cannot take your pain, but I want to make it better. 

The healer finished enchanting when she saw the Necro was calmer. She pulled her impossibly closer and kissed her head while drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much!!  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments, even if it's criticism, cuz I need improvement.  
> Follow me on instagram and youtube @Ishipgirlsinlove


End file.
